I Cry with these Blind Eyes
by Silvermoon10123
Summary: Christi Sandler found out the shocking truth about her mother. And after a big fight with her dear old (pregnant) mumsy, she runs away. But when she runs into some Greasers, who help her find a place to stay she finds out you don't have to have sight to see who you're real friends are. (Warning: I don't know about medical stuff, so sorry if some facts are wrong. :P) Complete
1. Chapter 1

**This is told from the POV of a blind girl named Christine. Her mother drinks away her stress, so she drank while she was pregnant with Christi causing her to be born blind… I'm not sure if that's how it works, but work with me here, ok. **** BTW, she is more polite than the guys, but later she will be more Greaser-like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders and never will! **

What's the point of living if you can't experience it to the fullest? What's the point of trying to see, when you know it's not going to happen? I wake up every day hoping I'll be able to see again. I want to see the sky, climb a tree, and walk alone without worrying about walking into the streets. All disadvantages of being blind.

I've been living with my mother, since my dad left my dad my mother with me and a baby on the way. I'm not very useful around the house, because I can't cook, clean, or even walk around well. Since I can't go outside without Mother and she works all day, I end up sitting around all day. We just moved from New York after Mother deemed it, "Too harsh for a fragile, little blind girl." What Mother doesn't understand is I'm not a baby. I can do stuff for myself. I'm going to turn thirteen on Monday making me currently twelve years old. I still haven't gotten used to this new house, but luckily it doesn't have stairs. I am prone to accidents on stairs. Mother and I fight a lot, but she doesn't even try to understand me and my perspective. She didn't even bother to try to help me in school. She thinks I'm useless and a pain in the butt.

I woke up to the inviting aroma of eggs and bacon. I stumbled around the kitchen trying to locate the table. While trying to find where the table is I felt something cold hit my toes. I leaned over and felt around, until the same chilly feeling flew through my fingertips. I took the item in my hands and located a thin part and then if you move over a little a fatter part. I realized it's a bottle of some sort, and being impressed with myself I held the bottle to my nose and sniffed it. It stunk and it smelt like beer. I don't drink so it has to be Mother's. But Mother is pregnant. Drinking while pregnant can cause birth defects such as heart problems, liver failure, or blindness in your child.

I gasped, and then screamed at the top of my lungs, "Mother!" In an instant my mother came running into the room as fast as her baby-carrying self could carry her. Although the privilege of sight is not available to me, I can tell she was running from how rapid her footsteps came. "Christine! Christine, what's wrong!?" My mother had a concerned and worried tone in her voice. I just gave up on holding my tears back, and let them fall slowly down my face.

"I'm…blind…" I sobbed between my words, knowing my own mother caused my blindness.

"I know. You've been blind since you were born." I could feel her running her thin fingers through my hair.

"No! Don't touch me! Because of your drinking habit, I'm blind! You…you…monster!" I hated her. For what she did, and what she did to me. All because of her habits, she took away something everyone should have. Sight.

Mother sighed and I knew there was a lecture coming for me. "Christine…I'm sorry…" There was a moment of silence before she continued. "I wasn't ready for a baby…I started drinking to ease my nerves..." She was about to continue again, but I interrupted her.

"No, I don't want to hear it! You made me blind! I'm not going to stay with you! I hate you!" At this point I was crying uncontrollably as I walked back to my room.

"Christi, you…you can't. Your baby sister is due any week now…. I'm gonna need help with her." Mother practically pleaded with me. I wasn't gonna hear it.

"Why should I care? Daddy left us because of YOU getting pregnant with another guy. And stick around with ANOTHER blind child in the house. Besides I won't be able to SEE her, and what's the use of a blind child to you!?" I shouted from my room.

"Then get out! If you hate me, and aren't going to help me with the new baby, then pack you things and get out!" In all of my years, I've never heard Mother yell such a horrid thing at me. I figured that things couldn't get any worse so I screeched, "FINE! I WILL!"

I tromped around my room struggling to find the things I would need. I have no idea where I was going to stay, but I decided to figure that out later. I remembered that my toothbrush, brush, toothpaste, and other things a young lady would need was on my dresser. I found my bag which held my bathroom nessecities and shoved it in my suitcase. While I was at my dresser, I opened some drawers and found socks, undergarments, and some shirts/shorts pajama combos. I also managed to pack some shorts, jeans, t-shirts, tanks, dresses, and my extra pair of Converse. I really have no idea what I put in the bag, so I guessed according to texture, buttons, and other little details. When I touched my knees I could feel skin, so I knew I was wearing shorts. I gently placed my fingers on my shoulders and felt thin straps, so I placed a leather jacket on myself so I wouldn't get cold. Then that was it.

I almost tripped on my way down the hallway with my big suitcase, packed full of hygienic items, clothes, and personal belongings which my daddy gave me. I whispered, "Goodbye, Mother." After my final goodbye, I walked out the door and was kind of shocked to feel the warm sun of midday on my face. I had no idea where to go, so I turned right and kept walking that way. I must've strayed too far into the road, because horns kept blaring at me. I also heard people who drove by shouting, "Greaser!" Whatever that means. Since I am unable to see I have to rely on my other senses: touch, taste, hearing, and smell. I could smell the smell of cigarette smoke and beer behind me. I also recalled hearing footsteps behind me and started to walk faster.

"Well, aren't you a cute little girl?" A mysterious voice said out of nowhere.

Of course being a girl who has never seen herself my reply was, "I am?" I turned to face the direction where the voice was coming from.

"Um, yeah. Why?" A different voice spoke in a nicer (but confused) tone.

"Oh, great!" I was a little enthusiastic, and I hoped they could tell me what I look like. "Will you please tell me what I look like?"

"Um, sure?" The voices were obviously males, so I prayed for no wondering eyes. "You have long, golden-brown hair, pale skin, pink cheeks, and brown eyes. Why do you ask?"

"Thanks so much!" I hugged the stranger in front of me, and to my surprise he hugged me back. "Oh, yeah! I bet you're wondering who I am! I'm Christine Sandler! And the reason I asked is because…." I felt a little shy about telling strangers so much about me, especially when I can't see them.

"You're blind?" The tough, mysterious voice asked, even though he knew it was true.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I was surprised, but I don't know where I've been walking, so for all I know I could be in somebody's house.

"Because you walked into the middle of the street… C'mon we'll help you out of the street." The owner of the nicer voice (I think) took my hand and led me somewhere.

"What's with the suitcase?" The meaner voice asked, gruffly. I don't like to respond to him, but I assumed I had to.

"I'm running away from my mother." I shrugged, like it was no big deal; but even I know I broke her heart. But who cares? She broke my eyes.

"Oh, you have anywhere to stay?" The second voice (whom I liked better) asked me still gripping my hand.

"No." I admitted shaking my head, "Do you know somewhere I could stay?"

"Buc…" The meaner person started replying, but after that I heard something muffled.

"I'm sure our friends the Curtis brothers, will let you stay with them. They do have a spare bedroom after all." The other boy took my hand, and the other took my bag out of my hand and they led me in another direction.

"By the way, how old are you, Christine?" One of them asked me.

"I'll be 13 on Monday... I think…I can't see the calendar…" I responded with a soft smile, before starting into a fit of giggles.

"Oh." The two boys sounded a little embarrassed, and if I could see them I swear they probably would've been red.

"Really? I thought you were eleven or something." The meaner one said, and I heard a tiny _Oof._

"Hm." I replied, and giggled a little as the nicer boy played with my hair a little bit.

"Yeah… So you wanna go to the Curtis's?" One asked a couple minutes later.

"Yes, thank you." I answered smiling, and I allowed myself to be led the rest of the way. I really hope I can trust these people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2, up now! Now Christi will learn the boys' names, and will meet everyone else. **** So I'm lookin' forward to it! **

These boys make some interesting conversation. The entire way they bickered over something pathetic like who was in the cooler longer, and who's dated more girls. They probably would've kept arguing if I hadn't said anything. "So what are your names?"

"Oh, I forgot about that. Dally is carrying you bag, and I'm Two-Bit." One of them said with a chuckle.

"Ok." I mentally burned their names into my mind so I wouldn't forget their names. "Is Two-Bit your real name?"

"Naw, Keith is. But nobody calls me that." Two-Bit chuckled again and ruffled my hair.

"Oh." I giggled, but my happiness almost ended. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and I freaked out. "What are you doing?!" I asked as I squirmed around anxiously. I am not fond of being man handled, especially without a warning.

"Relax, I'm just puttin' you at the top of the steps." Two-Bit gently put me down on the porch and I could feel my cheeks get red.

"Ok, but next time, please tell me before you do. I don't like not knowing who's touching me." I stood there silently before someone walked inside, and Two-Bit still had his hand around my wrist. "What's going on?" I asked almost timidly.

"Dally is goin' to go ask if you can stay here." Two-Bit explained, loosening his grip on my arm.

"What if they say no?" I was full of questions and I was scared and confused. I didn't know where I was, or exactly who these Curtis people are.

"Then you stay at my house. Ma won't mind, and Katy wouldn't bother you." Two-Bit let my grip go, and I heard the shuffling of feet. Then there was a new voice.

"C'mon, Two-Bit bring her on in. She ain't getting any younger, and neither are you." The new voice was stern, and I could tell this guy meant business.

"Yes, Superman." Two-Bit replied, before grabbing my wrist again. "C'mon, kid. Darry'll want to talk to you about rules, and check your background a little."

"Can you help me, please?" I felt embarrassed to be asking for so much, but I can't help it. I am who I am.

"I already got you bag, the door is right in front of you." Two-Bit responded cheerfully, and I located the door handle on the door. With a slight pull I opened the door and walked in. The room was completely silent, and I tried my best to hear what was going on. Finally somebody broke the silence.

"Hi, I'm Soda! I'm sure you can stay! Right, Darry!?" Another boy basically yelped, I could tell these boys were all young from their voices.

"Easy Pepsi-Cola, let's not scare this poor girl. C'mon into the kitchen, kid. I want to talk to you. You guys stay here, savvy?" This guy has a deeper voice, so I figured he's the dad of the house.

I nodded, and left the other people in the room chatting softly. Since I'm unaware of how the house is laid out so I tried to follow his footsteps, literally. I must've followed him to the correct area because he firmly said, "Sit." I tried to sit not wanting to cause trouble with the people who might be housing me. But I either missed the chair, or somebody moved it before I could sit, because I landed on my butt.

"Steve! What was that for!?" I heard the man yelling, and everyone else laughing.

"I dunno…." This Steve kid wasn't very smart according to what I heard. And rude too.

"Go, Steve." Apparently Steve obeyed, because I heard nothing else except the man talking to me. "Sorry, 'bout that."

I got up off the floor and practically whispered, "It's ok." At last I found a chair, and sat down in it.

"Ok, so I'm Darry and I have two younger brothers to take care of, so I want to know a little bit about your background if you don't mind." The man, who claimed his name is Darry, sounded nice so I decided to trust him.

"That's fine." I was trying my best to be polite, since manners is basically the only thing I ever learned.

"Ok, first of all what's your name?" Darry asked me, tapping on the table with something.

"Christine Rose Sandler." I replied, and mentally reminded myself to sit up straight. "But you can call me Chris or Christi."

"Ok, Christi. How old are you? You have to be around eleven, right?"

"No, I'm actually turning thirteen on Monday." I shook my head, and wondered what about me that made me look like a little girl.

"Have you ever been to jail?" Darry asked, and I bet he was writing this all down since I heard the sound of a pen moving.

"No, I'm not allowed out of the house." I shrugged, and hoped he wouldn't ask why.

"Why's that?" Of course, Darry had to ask that. He seems really nice, but a little bit nosy.

"I have a condition." I murmured quietly, hoping Darry wouldn't hear.

"What kind of condition, Christi?" I suddenly heard some feet moving around behind me, so I took a deep breath.

"I've been blind since I was born. Doctor basically said there's no way for my eyesight to return." I was trembling, and I bit my lip to keep from bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Darry said softly, before yelling for somebody. "SODA! PONY!"

I heard a faint, "Yeah." From the other room, that I just came out of.

"Get the gang in here!" Darry boomed, when I was least expecting it, making me jump.

"Ok!" I heard someone reply, and I heard the pounding of feet, and some laughter.

"Everyone this is Christi. She will be staying with us for a while. She will need extra help, because she is blind. Somebody has to be with Christi at all times, when outside of the house. Christi, I assume you've already met Two-Bit and Dally." Darry explained making sure everyone understood. "She is only twelve, but she will turn thirteen on Monday. Please be extra cautious where you take her, especially since sight in available to her. Understood?"  
I heard a chorus of, "Yes" and "If I have to." I felt somebody touch my hand softly, and that person said, "Hi, we already kind of met. I'm the one who yelled when you walked in. C'mon Pony and I will take you to your room. Pony, get her bag please."

"Ok, Soda." The other boy, who I guessed was Pony answered taking my bag from my small hand.

"Sorry, if this is rude but… Are those you're real names?" I was terribly curious and desperately wanted to know.

"Yep, even says so on our birth certificates. Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis." Soda answered, squeezing my hand slightly to let me know he was the one talking,

"Oh, cool." I was awestruck. My name is boring, ordinary, but these two boys have such…. Fun names. "So how old are you guys?"

"Fourteen." Pony spoke very softly, so it was hard to hear him. He was either shy, or he doesn't like me.

"I'm turning sixteen in a couple of months." Soda said, with a hint of pride and sadness. Since I rely mostly on hearing, I've learned to sense people's by listening to the tone of their voice.

"Why are you sad?" I asked, as I hit my foot on the wall. I yelped, and which made Soda start asking questions.

"You ok? As your new brother, I…." I had a feeling that he would've continued if I didn't interrupt him.

"Brother?" I asked smiling as wide as possible. I never have had a sibling. I will have a sister soon, but she'll be a half-sister. Not a full blood sister, a half-sister.

"Yeah, it looks like you'll be here for a while, so we might as well be brothers. Right, Pony? Pony?" I had heard somebody walking, but I thought it was Darry or that Steve guy.

"I think he left. I heard footsteps a while ago, but I thought it was Darry or that Steve guy."

"Ok, I'll go see what's wrong. Feel free to put your stuff in the dressers. Pony!? Where'd you go!?" I heard Soda walk out and I walked around trying to find the dresser. I finally found it and spent the next thirty minutes putting my clothes into the dresser, and everything else on top of it. I heard Darry shout, "Lunch's ready!" And I ran out as quickly as I could. I hadn't realized how starved I was. "Hey, Christi. Where's Soda?"

"I think he went after Pony. I don't know what happened after that. Thanks for letting me stay in your home." I gave a polite smile, and stood awkwardly in the kitchen, not really knowing what to do. "May I go for a walk?"  
"After lunch. From what it looks like you haven't eaten much. You look like a twig." I heard the scraping of a utensil against a plate, and I wondered if I could carve a piece of wood into a walking stick.

"I do?" I traced my hands up and down on my ribs and sure enough, my ribs were literally sticking out.

"Yeah, what did you eat? I have never seen a kid as small as you." Darry explained, "Don't be shy, go ahead and sit down. I want you to be as comfortable as possible." Following his direction I sat down in a chair. The chair had no cushion so it was pretty hard. "You want some grilled cheese?"

I nodded as hard as I could, "Yes. I'd like that just fine."

"Ok. Here you go, Christi." I felt a slight vibration from where the plate hit the table.

"Thank you, Darry." I picked up the sandwich and eagerly began to eat. I had missed breakfast and Mother never worked so I barely had food.

"No, problem kid. Guys, if you want food come make something, 'cause I'm not cookin' for y'all lazy butts!" Darry shouted before somebody shouted back.

"Then why do you cook for the girly there!?" Steve asked—more like shouted—at him.

"One: 'cause she's a little girl. Two: Because she's blind! Does that answer your question!?" Darry boomed at him, and soon enough there was shouting between various boys that were in the house. I finally had enough and asked, "Can I go outside, now?" I had just got there and I had to ask to go places. But at least I have a little bit of a family, now.

"Go ahead." Darry replied in a quite loud tone, desperate to drown out the sounds of arguing from behind him.

"I guess I'll go with her." Pony walked over and touched my hand so I was aware he was there.

"I'll tag along." Dally said, "I don't want Pony tryin' anythin' on a blind girl."

"What the heck are you talkin' about!?" I demanded, I know about "things" that 12 year olds shouldn't know about, and I silently wished they weren't thinking like that.

"Nothin' a little girl needs to know about." Two-Bit laughed, while patting my head like a puppy.

"Trust me I know more than you think…" I grumbled, with a small grin.

"Wow." Was the final thing I heard out of any of the boys.

"Ugh! Can we go now!?" I tapped my foot impatiently, and arms crossed over my chest.

"Ok, but be careful little sis!" Darry and Soda called after me as Dally, Pony, and I all walked out the door.

"What the heck is that about, Chris?" Dally scoffed with a tone full of confusion and anger.

"I dunno… Maybe since I'm livin' there he thinks of me as a sister…" I shrugged, and honestly I was as confused as Dally is. I never really had a sister or brother.

"Maybe." I smelt some more cigarette smoke, so I assumed Dally or Pony was lighting a cigarette. Most likely Dally though.

"Hey, Pony?" I have a question I've honestly never asked anyone.

I heard someone sigh, and then Pony finally replied, "Yeah?"

"Do you like to read?" I asked softly, wondering what words look like. I've never been able to see anything nevertheless words.  
"Yeah, I read all the time… Why?" Pony sounded hurt and slightly dazed, and I noticed how cold it was out.

"What do words look like?" It wasn't the most interesting question but, what can I say? I'm curious.

"Um… I can't describe it…They're just…words." Pony struggled to find the correct words to respond with, and I listened carefully.

"Why'd you leave the room earlier?" I closed my eyes for a second and reopened them wishing my vision would come back that easy.

"No reason. Nevermind…." Pony's voice sounded distant, and I had a strange feeling around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good news! I am finally inspired and will be continuing this story. I deleted some other ones I never finished so I'm less overwhelmed with all the stories I had to finish. Thx for your patience and stay gold. **

Things were going well, until some strangers drove up to us and started shouting stuff that would have made the devil jealous. "What's going on?" I asked, as I heard the car door slam, and footsteps.

"Nothin'…. I'll deal with them. Pony you take girly here on home." Dallas said, as Pony touched my hand gently.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and Pony gripped my hand and started walking in the opposite direction.

"You don't want to know." Pony replied, his voice a little shaky. Behind us I heard someone shout, "Don't let them leave! Get them!"

"PONY, CHRISTI, RUN!" Dallas shouted somewhere from behind us.

Suddenly Pony released my hand. I heard some grunting and groaning and turned around trying to locate Ponyboy or Dallas. "Where'd you go?" I asked innocently. I head Dallas shouting some foul language at the strangers, and someone picked me up, and started running. I shook a little until Dallas said, "It's me. Pony is right next to you. Jeez, girly. I've seen dogs heavier than you."

"What was going on?" I asked, shaking as my mind replayed the things I heard.

"Some Socs are after us. If we get home we're safe." Pony answered softly, his voice cracking a little.

"What are Socs?" I said, leaning my head on Dallas's shoulder. He was carrying me bridal style and ran slightly faster.

"They are the rich kids. We are greasers, the poor ones. They like to beat us up for no reason. We just escaped a bad jumpin'." Dallas explained.

"Why, Dallas?" I asked as I heard the footsteps growing fainter.

"Look, I don't know, kid. It's just the way it is. I told you, you can just call me Dally." Dally replied, as he slowed to a walk. "The house is just up a little bit more." I felt something wet on my hand.

"Are you bleeding?" I asked, gasping in horror.

"Yeah, took a knife to the face. No biggie." Dally shrugged, and I suddenly felt sad.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, softly. I wished I had a medical kit with me.

"I couldn't let you and Pony get hurt. Darry'd skin me alive." Dally replied setting me down. "Door's right in front of you."  
"Thank you." I felt around for the doorknob and when I found it I twisted it. Unfortunately I pulled right when someone opened it. I went tumbling back into Dally.

"Are you ok?" Soda asked, helping me up. "God, Dal. Did you get jumped!?"

"Yeah." Me and Dally said at the same time.

"C'mon guys. Let's get you cleaned up. Pony. You and Dal are bleedin'. Sit down." Soda said, and I didn't want to stand anymore so I sat on the floor.

"Yeah, ok." Pony replied, then someone sat on the floor next to me. I knew it was Pony because he touched my hand softly like he always does. I smiled to my left, where Pony's hand came from.

"Aw, look at that! Pony's crushin' on Christi!" Two-Bit shouted, causing me to blush immensely.

"What's with the red face, kiddo?" Dally asked, and if I could see him I'm sure he would be wearing a smirk. He just feels like one of those people.

I thought for a second, and then finally asked something. "Where's Johnny?"

"I'm right here." A quiet voice replied. I think Johnny, Pony, Dally, and I will be very close. They are the least annoying… Or at least Pony and Johnny are.

"Ok. Don't leave, though. I want you to stay." I said, slowly and calmly. I motioned for him to come over, and I whispered in his ear. "I need you and Pony to protect me. I think these guys have mental issues." I was whispering but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ok, I won't leave." Johnny replied, and I'm sure he jumped when I hugged him all of the sudden.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"I'm not crazy. I don't know about them, though." Darry said, in his tough, loud, way. He startled me and I winced a little. It reminded me when Mother used to hit, me. I'm sure I got bruises on my arms and a scar to prove it. Mother forced me to wear long sleeves, and was careful to keep the evidence hidden.

"I've got something to tell you. I…" I started, before remembering a beating from when I was little. Mother was really drunk, and she was cooking.

"_Mommy, I'm hungry." I whined, my delicate, little 5 year old body covered in dirt and dust from being locked in the basement for a week._

_ "I didn't ask you! You little weasel!" Mother shouted, kicking me, and twisting my arm until it broke._

_ I started crying so she took the hot frying pan and held it against my back. I passed out from the pain, and later I found myself locked in the basement with burnt toast lying on the floor. I ate the toast, and I cried myself to sleep._

"You what?" Darry asked confused and concerned.

"Um… Nothing. I would like to take a shower, if that's all right." I said politely, standing up and brushing the dirt off of my knees.

"Sure. You need any help?" Darry replied, just as nicely.

"Pick me! Pick me!" Two-Bit and Dally shouted. My eyes widened then I shook my head.

"No thank you. Now if you'll excuse me." I answered, before Pony and Johnny got up, and led me to my room. I collected my shampoo and soaps, some clean clothes, and a hairbrush. They took me to the bathroom, and Ponyboy grabbed me a towel and they left. I shut and locked the door, and turned the knobs (after I found them). I turned the shower on, and felt the water. (A/N: Time Skip) When I finished my shower, I dried off, and got dressed. I started to brush, my hair, and carried the towel, not sure exactly where to put it. Darry took it and put it in a basket in the laundry room.

All of the sudden everyone started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Your shirt is on backwards." Darry answered, with a small chuckle.

"Oh." I responded, taking my jacket off. Everyone gasped, so my suspicions were correct. My arms were covered in bruises. I took my arms out of the sleeves of the shirt, and rotated the shirt around before putting my arms back through the sleeves. "Is that better?" That got a chorus of "yeah" and "yep".

"Cool." I said sitting on the floor, again. Some people sat next to me, and they touched my hands. I figured out Johnny was on my left, and Ponyboy was on my right.

There was an awkward silence before Dally said, "Soooo…." Everyone started chatting about random things, and it soon turned 10:00 p.m. Dally yawned, "I'm probably gonna go now. It's getting' dark. See ya. Bye, girly." Steve and Two-Bit followed his lead, and left together saying, "Well, we're gonna leave, too."

"Can I crash here? My parents we're awfully mad when I left there." Johnny asked, and I was hoping Darry would say yes.

"Sure, buddy. Now everyone get to bed." Darry declared, and I heard the shuffling of feet leaving the room.

"Night everyone. Thanks, Darry." I said as I walked to my room. I put on some pajama shorts, and a really girly (I could just tell) nightgown, before brushing my teeth, and going to bed. And for once I had something to be grateful about.

**Woo, well how was chapter 3? The A/N doesn't count as a chapter lolz. I'm gonna try to make this 10 chapters, but I might settle for 8 chapters. **** Love y'all and stay gold.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, chapter 4! I deleted the A/N and simply posted chapter 3 to replace it! XD Just to mix things up, this chapter is gonna be in Pony's POV.**

Pony's POV

The next morning I woke up, and slumped to the kitchen. I liked Christi, she seemed nice enough, but I was outraged Darry just gave her Mom and Dad's room like that. "Darry, I don't understand! Why are you lettin' her stay in Mom and Dad's room!? They died and then you let someone stay in there! Do you even care?!"

"Yes, of course I care. Pony, this girl needs help. We can't leave her on the streets in her condition, she'd die out there. Mom and Dad would be proud of us. Even if it means givin' her their room." Darry replied, as he flipped the bacon. It sizzled, and I heard a gasp from behind us. There was Christi just standing there with her mouth wide open. Before we could react she ran out the door. I heard a thunk, and I knew she fell down the steps. By time we got to the door she was already up, and to the corner. I felt terrible, but I was afraid she'd get hit by a car. I ran out the door and when she turned the corner, I heard her scream.

My heart was pounding, but I'd never forgive myself if I didn't catch her. When I turned the corner, I saw her lying on the cement unconscious, with two or three Socs hovering over her. "Hey!" I shouted to get the Socs' attention, "Leave her alone."

"Or what?!" The guy who appeared to be their leader, challenged. As a reply I pulled my switchblade out, and pointed it toward the leader's throat.

"Leave." I growled, "Or I'm gonna slice you to ribbons." Of course I wouldn't of but the Socs didn't know that. They all got into their red Mustang and drove off. Once they were gone, I put the knife, back in my pocket and studied Christi. She had a wide cut on her forehead, and her arms had some cuts. I picked her up bridal style and I headed back for my house. I ran into Dally halfway there, and he walked with me the rest of the way. _Wow, Dally was right. She is really light, _I thought. When we got to my house, I put Christi on the couch and called Darry over. She was breathing still but barely. She was awfully pale too, but more than usual.

Darry took one look at Christi and said, "Crap, I think she has a broken arm. And she lost a ton of blood. We'll have to take her to the hospital." I felt bad for her, and helped Darry get her into the truck. I was sitting in the back seat and she was lying still unconscious with her head in my lap. I brushed some hair out of her face, and I studied her face. I stroked her hair softly trying to wake her up.

"Darry, is she our sister?" I asked, still caressing her hair.

"Sure, I guess she is. Why?" Darry asked looking in his rearview mirror at me.

"No reason. Just askin'." I said, just as Darry pulls the truck into the hospital parking lot. Darry carries Christi into the hospital and checks her out. About 30 minutes later, her forehead was stitched up and bandaged, her cuts had bandages over them, her arm was in a cast, and she was awake.

"Sir," A doctor said to Darry, "You can go see Miss. Evans now." Darry nodded his thanks and led Dally, Johnny, and Pony inside. (A/N: Dally walked back with Pony and Christi, and Johnny stayed the night, Soda is just being very quiet in the bed of the truck. They all came with them. :B)

"Who's there?!" Christi asked in an alarmed manner.

"Soda, Johnny, Pony, Dally, and me, Darry." Darry replied calmly.

"Ok, but can I talk to Pony alone, first. It's kinda important." Pony, kind of surprised, that she wasn't using proper grammar, nodded. Darry, Johnny, and Dallas all left the room, and closed the door.

"Why didn't you tell me? If you didn't want me to stay in your parent's room, you shoulda told me." Christi explained, looking very concerned, and very vulnerable on that hospital bed.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelin's." I shrugged, and thought of asking her to a movie when she got out.

"Oh. Well, I need to tell you somethin'." She motioned me to come over. Then she did something that shocked me… She kissed my cheek. "You're the first guy I ever met, who cares about my feelin's. Thanks. You're my best friend, and I'm proud to have you as a brother." Christi said with a small smile, before yawning.

"Well, you are one of us now." I replied honestly, "You tired?"

"Ya, a little. But I'll live." Christi replied with a smile. She sure does have a pretty smile. "Well, tell the others to come in. I want to see… (A/N: No Pun intended. :P) I mean talk to you all."

"Ok," I replied before shouting out the door, "Y'all can come in now!" And with that, Johnny, Dallas, Soda, and Darry all came walking in.

"How ya, feelin'?" Johnny asked softly. Christi motioned for him to come close, then whispered in his ear. "Golly…" Johnny said looking at her and me several times.

"What?" Dally asked, hating not knowing everyone's business.

Johnny looked over at her and she nodded. "Christi kissed Ponyboy."

"Wow, kiddo. About time." Soda said, with a proud/crazy grin of his.

"Not bad. At least girly here, knows a good kid when she hears one." Dally smirked, causing Pony and Christi to both blush.

Right then the doctor walked in with a small grin. "Miss. Evans. Right?" Christi's response was a small nod and smile. "Well, I understand you are blind. Am I correct." Another nod. "Well, some of our top surgeons have figured out a way we might be able to restore your eyesight."

"Really!?" Christi yelps, excitedly. I stood there waiting for the catch.

"But…" The doctor continued.

"Aw.." Christi groaned.

"There's a chance you might not make it." The doctor, finally stopped talking long enough for us to talk.

"I'll do it." Christi answered in a whisper.

"You can't!" I shout, rushing to her side.

"Pony, I have to do this!" She replies, nodding her head toward the doctor.

"And what if you don't make it!" I protest, I decide I'm not gonna hide the fact I love her like she's my sister.

"That's a chance, I'm going to take." I whisper. "I've been blind all my life and this might be my only chance to see."

"What if you don't make it! I love you, you're my sister!" Pony sits on the chair next to Christi. "Doesn't that matter?"

"Of course." Christi said, locating and gripping my hand. "But this means a lot to me. I might be finally able to see. I will be able to go to school, walk by myself, and see you."

"But…" I started before seeing the pleading look in her eyes. "Ok, if you really want to." I turn to the doctor, "Ok, go ahead."

"Ok, if you gentleman would just step out, so we can prep her for surgery." The doctor said.

"Sure." I said, before hugging Christi and leaving.

God, I was nervous. I could lose my new sister. But I needed to stay sane for her sake. I just hoped everything would be fine.

**So, how do you like it? I'm ending it early cuz I got many more stories to start. Last chapter is next. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Last chapter, and I finished most of it today! :D Back to Christi's POV! Btw I know this isn't possible, but work with me here. ;D**

The doctor wheeled me away to a room for surgery and left. A very nice surgeon placed a mask over my face, and said, "Ok, I need you to breathe deeply, and count backwards from 100." By time I got to the number 52, I was out cold.

When I woke up, I still couldn't see. "Why can't I see!?" I shouted in alarm.

"You have bandages over your eyes, to help speed up the healing. They will come off in a week." A nurse explained, the nurse was very pleasant to be with. "Visitors are allowed now."

"Ok," I thought, thinking of a cruel but funny joke. "Can you do me a favor?" The nurse nodded and I told her what I wanted.

Meanwhile

Nurse Paula went into the waiting room and located the people the girl wanted. "Family of Miss. Christine Evans?" A bunch of boys stood up nervously.

"We are." A man replied, shaking her hand.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Nurse Paula said, shaking her head in a (fake) sad way.

"What?" A kid with greenish-gray eyes asked, with worry in his eyes.

"Miss. Christine didn't survive the procedure. My deepest apologies." The woman said looking down at her hands she had folded in front of her.

"What…?" Another boy asked, as he blew his greasy black hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry. You can see her now, if you want." Nurse Paula responded whistling a tune the girl asked her to use to warn her.

Meanwhile

When Christi heard the nurse whistling and heard footsteps she laid completely still, and held her breath. She heard the sound of the nurse talking, "I'll leave you alone." The nurse left leaving the boys and Christi alone. She tried to keep from smiling when Pony started talking about how they were best friends and stuff. Once she heard some crying, she sat up so quickly Johnny, Pony, and Two-Bit all jumped a little.

"I'm goin' to kill you!" Pony growled, but instead he just hugged her tight.

"Doc says in a week I can take the bandages off." Christi beamed.

**A WEEK LATER….**

"Doctor can Pony, Johnny, and Dallas stay? I want them to be the first people I see." Christi admitted, smiling when the doctor replied, "Yes."

The doctor took the bandages off and Christi blinked trying to adjust her eyes to the light. She saw a dark haired boy, a blond boy, and a boy with reddish hair. "Which one's which?" Christi asked, looking at them with astonishment. The entire gang flooded in, telling her who's who and blah, blah, blah. She got up from her chair, and hugged everyone except Johnny and Pony.

"Don't I get a hug?" Pony asked, with a little bit of a sad look in his eyes.

"No!" Christi shouted kissing him and Johnny on the cheek, and excitedly looking around.

"Christi…I…uh…got'cha somethin'." Dallas cleared his throat and passed her a box.

"Aw, Dally. You remembered my name. Thank you." Christi smiled opening the box. Inside the box was a pink leather jacket and a switchblade. "You're the best!"  
"Remember that when I need someone to bail me out of the cooler." Dally said with a wink.

"I will." Christi smiled, putting the leather jacket on, and the switch in her jeans pocket.

"Ok, who wants to go home?" Darry asked, and with a lot of "Yeps", "Ya's," and a "Yeah", they left with Christi's heart feeling full of love, and her eyes adoring every sight she gets to see. Basically they lived happily except her mother who died in a car crash when she was drunk. And Christi finally knew where she belonged.

**Woo, I'm done. Love y'all and Stay Gold for Johnny. **


End file.
